thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Deyanira ~ District 6
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first district 6 tribute. :D 'Phoenixs Basics' Name: Phoenix Deyanira Age: 14 Gender: Female District: 6 Height: '''5'2 '''Weapons: Very good with throwing knives, though is also fairly proficient with a sword. 'Appearance' Quite short and lithe, with long, wavy ebony black hair that just passes her chest, often worn in the style demonstrated on the lunaii, and pale, leaf green eyes that always seem to have a hint of mystery in them. She has very red lips, hence her name (Phoenix, roughly translated as 'Dark Red'), and fair skinned, with light pink tinted cheeks. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'Personality' Mysterious and elusive, Phoenix is a sweet young girl, who nobody really sees much of. She loves animals of all kinds, has a really happy, upbeat personality, and also has a strange air of mystery that surrounds her. Is quite sensitive, and cries easily, she is often fond of writing stories as a pastime in an old, battered notebook that her mother had given her on her 8th birthday, especially when sad, as writing is an escape from her own life. Independent, and likes to fuel the mystery around her just for the fun of it, often saying things like 'That's for me to know and for you to find out', tapping the side of her nose knowingly and disappearing, not literally, of course, but quite often she's gone that fast it's a 'blink and you miss it' kind of thing. 'Backstory' Born in district 6 to a mother, Fauna, who was barely just out of childhood herself, at the tender age of 17. Phoenix grew up a happy, though fairly solitary childhood, as her mother worked long hours as a Porter just to support her and get enough food on the table, her father, a morphling addict, having abandoned Fauna as soon as she told him she was pregnant. She'd decided to keep the child, as abortions were far too risky and unsanitary, and she wouldn't of been able to do it anyway, however much her parents protested. When Phoenix was born Faunas parents kicked her out, but thankfully her ex boyfriends parents were horrified by what their son had done and let her have their spare room, as their son lived on his own in another part of the district. Both her and her mother are very attached to them, and get on well, almost like parents to Fauna, and grandparents to Phoenix. As soon as she was old enough, just 11 years old, Phoenix got her first job as a baggage handler, which was a little boring at times, but paid a fair wage, just enough, combined with Faunas money, to survive. Doesn't have many friends, more out of choice than anything else, and prefers her own company. 'Strengths' Her amazingly fast running speed, her nimbleness, and her ability to evade detection, as well as her confident, attitude. 'Weaknesses' Getting too caught up in daydreaming and not paying attention to the world around her, is fairly okay at hand to hand combat, but due to her small size wouldn't really fair well against most attackers, and her inability to make a split second decision, she has to think everything through first, otherwise she's not happy or confident she's doing the right thing. 'Fears' Death, losing the ones she loves, the careers, and failure. 'Alliances' Fairly open to allies as long as she trusts them enough not to kill her, though really prefers her own company. She wouldn't like to ally with the careers either, they scare her. 'Token' Her battered old notebook and a pencil, which was a pain to get the Capitol to accept as 'The pencil could be used as a weapon', though they eventually let her have them. Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:14 year olds Category:Characters